Better Than Him
by hannahpaige
Summary: I hate Lorcan Scamander more than any person in the world. And he hates me. While that's all well and good, now he has to babysit me. And by that, I mean I have to move into his place with all his prat friends. Now that'll be fun.
1. Chapter 1

Dominique. I've always quite admired my name, for some reason. It might be because it's just so French. I've always been extremely proud of my French heritage. And the way people say it, like I am a princess. They speak my name sweetly, gently, softly, befitting to outward appearance. I'm part Veela, and so look like I could never hurt a fly.

Back when I was at Hogwarts, I always had a myriad of admiring friends which I guess only boosted my admiration of myself, my name and my looks.

The girls would fawn over my silvery hair, saying how beautiful it was, and how jealous they were that I had such long, shiny locks, and the boys would tell me how my eyes were beautiful too- one even went as far as to say they were 'two sparkling, deep green jewels'. He was very poetic. And not the first admirer of mine.

I've had a lot of boyfriends, to say the least. So I suppose it's only normal for me to be slightly...arrogant. I would never admit it outright, of course, but I do know that's how I can come off. But apart from that one, slightly off-putting quality, I have many other good ones. How else would I be able to make so many friends where ever I go?

I am graceful, my mother always tells me. In the way I walk and the straight line of my back. Her exact words were 'regal and elegant'. My dad always says that I am sweet, and gentle. He says it shows through the way I am with animals, and children. Victoire, my sister, says I'm a pain in the ass. My brother, Louis, seconds that motion. But I don't pay any attention to them. After, they must just be jealous.

Grandma Molly says I am a good cook, Grandpa Arthur says I am even-tempered (though you can't really believe everything he says, after all, he's completely mental), Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey say how smart and practical I am, my cousin Rose says she wishes she could play piano as well as I do, and Lucy says I dress prettily and all my clothes are beautiful.

James comments that I am good at Quidditch, Molly reckons I'm good at doing her nail polish, Lily thinks I'm good at singing (she says this reluctantly, I'll admit), Fred admires my ideas with pranking people (though I'd never carry out my plans), Uncle Ron loves how I butter him up, Teddy (my brother-in-law) enjoys my conversation. I'm loved. I know how self-absorbed I sound, but it's true.

There's only one person, one person who I've ever encountered, ever met, who has the ability to single-handedly make me madder than I ever could be. One person who provokes me, ridicules me, infuriates me, messes up my hair when I've spent hours doing it just that morning, pushes me in lakes when I've got my best clothes on (Victoire and Teddy's wedding), embarrasses me in front of people and generally follows me around all the time looking for ways to bug me.

His name is Lorcan Scamander. How dare he treat me like that when his last name basically means lizard? He's the son of Luna and Rolf, long time friends of the family, and twin to Lysander. He's also someone who everybody loves also even though he's rude, loud, moody, easily angered, sloppy, uninteresting, stupid and just plain annoying. How can a sane person who's thinking clearly, has had no firewhiskey and is not blind or deaf seriously enjoy Lorcan Scamander's company? Sure, he's not as weird as his twin brother, or his parents, but he embodies all of the aforementioned qualities.

He's my age, twenty, so it's perfectly legal for him to torment me through magical means. One time he actually turned all my clothes black. Along with my hair. I maybe wouldn't have minded the clothes so much; maybe I would've gotten over it. Maybe I wouldn't have punished him the way I did. But no one and I mean no one, messes with Dominique Weasley's hair. It was the final straw. It happened three years ago, a week before our graduation from Hogwarts. He couldn't have picked a worse time.

I was just standing in the common room, casually minding my own business (which is code for gossiping about a girl who had just broken up with her long term boyfriend) when one of my friends, Bess, began looking at me in horror, her mouth forming a small 'o'. I, being the innocently oblivious person that I was, asked her what was wrong. She slowly pointed to my hair. I frowned, and looked pulled a few strands of my pony-tail in front of my eyes. They were midnight black, not at all a very attractive or outstanding colour for a person like me.

I shrieked and ran upstairs, but not before catching site of Lorcan and a couple of his friends, rolling around on the floor hysterically, tears running down their ugly, smarmy faces. I stayed in my room all afternoon, trying to fix it, before it was time for dinner. I had made no improvement on my hair, and so went to my trunk to pull out a hat that I could tuck it under. All of my clothes, all of them, were the same midnight black colour. He really knew what would make me angry. Suddenly, everything else had paled in comparison to the thought of finding Lorcan and yanking his brown locks out, pulverizing his face and kicking him so hard he wouldn't be able to have children. I think, personally, that I would have been saving some poor kid from the misfortune of having Lorcan for a father.

I had rushed down to dinner, forgetting the hat, and ignoring all the people gaping at me, pointing, and whispering. If there was one thing I hated besides Lorcan Scamander, it would be public humiliation. And this was a combination of the two. I spotted him near the front of the Gryffindor table, close to the teachers table. But I didn't particularly care about my audience. I had time to register the slight look of shock on his face before I tackled him to the ground and started punching him everywhere I could reach. It took everyone else a few seconds before they even realised what was happening. It took three seventh years and Professor McGonagall to subdue me. Lorcan was still lying on the floor. I had given him a nose bleed, but that was pretty much it. Git.

We were both called into McGongall's office, and we left a wake of surprise and silence as we followed her out of the great hall. Everyone had seen a different side of me that day, and I did not at all like it. McGonagall gave us the usual rant about decorum and how she didn't expect this sort of violence from me. She told me I would not be allowed to attend the graduating ball. Before I could protest, or cry, or scream, Lorcan had jumped in and said that it was his fault, and he had deliberately provoked me.

McGonagall changed her mind and it was Lorcan who had not been allowed to attend the ball. I knew he had 'protected' me so that I would not tell my parents, effectively informing his parents of the incident, as he unnecessarily informed me once we were out of the office. I didn't end up telling my parents, thinking that 'snitch' would be a bad thing to add to my list of qualities. I did feel sort of bad that he wasn't allowed to go, but he ended up crashing it anyway with a few of his idiot friends.

So my hair and clothes were eventually turned back to their original colours.

That incident really was one that changed our relationship permanently. We were never friends, not at all, but we tolerated each other at gatherings and social events. Now I couldn't even give him a passing glance without scowling, upset that my Hogwarts education ended with everyone thinking I was a physco. I hated him. Really and truly. I do hate him. I always will.

Whenever we see each other, it's always the same. He annoys me; I kick him in the shins. The only time I refuse to retaliate is when we're in the company of people who aren't family. Even then it's embarrassing. I'm not supposed to be hot-headed or easily provoked. I'm supposed to be dainty, lady-like. Perfect in almost every aspect of my being. And I am, seventy five percent of the time. When a certain brown haired, brown eyed person isn't around.

--

'Ms. Weasley?' I looked up at my name. I was at work, at the Ministry. I work in the Department of Magical Transportation. It sounds fancy, I know, but I'm only a junior worker. I don't really have control over anything. I'm just another person helping out, carting around documents and information. It wasn't my first choice, but I was in a desperate situation after graduation, despite my good exam results. I just had no idea what I wanted to do. And then a spot opened at the Ministry, and Uncle Ron put in a good word for me. I knew all that buttering up would pay off some day.

Standing in the doorway to my office that I shared with one other girl, Suzie, was a man with a big black moustache and barely any hair. His eyebrows were also thick, and I wondered vaguely whether he'd tried a growth charm when he was a kid that went wrong. I would never say it to his face, though the impulse is constantly there. His name was Maclayle, and he was personal assistant to the big man, my boss, Harley Kaplin.

'Mr. Kaplin wants to see you in his office.' Maclayle had a very deep, gravely voice. I pushed my chair out from under my desk and stood up quickly. I followed Maclayle down the hall but turned left instead of right, into Mr. Kaplin's office.

'You wanted to see me?' I asked politely after I had knocked. Mr. Kaplin, a man younger than Maclayle but far older than me, looked up from his desk which was overflowing with papers and smiled at me with perfectly straight, white teeth. They were almost abnormal. I tried desperately to look at his eyes instead of focusing on his over-bright teeth but I was having some trouble.

'Yes, Ms. Weasley, do come in.' Kaplin was nice, I suppose, in his own way, but he seemed overly nice, just like his teeth were overly perfect. Actually, every part of him was over the top. Uncle Harry once said that he was 'theatrical'. I agree whole-heartedly.

I sat down across from him one the hard wooden chair provided and attempted to look innocent and fragile. I'm usually very good at it, but right now my stomach was jumping up and down with nerves and I wondered whether he could see the doubt and worry on my face. It seemed he could not, because he only folded his hands on the desk calmly and appraised me with a smile.

'Ms. Weasley, you're a valuable asset here at the Ministry. You're the very model of decorum. You obey orders and you are always very helpful to me and the staff you're working with. I'd just like to say how wonderfully you have been doing these past couple of years.'

I gave him a small smile and thanked him. But.... I thought, waiting for the dismissal.

'You are being promoted.' I swallowed my shock. I was being promoted? I wouldn't have to pack up my things and leave the Ministry in disgrace?

Well, of course I wouldn't. Why would I think that? As he said, I'm the model of decorum. I work hard, always have. And now my hard work is finally being rewarded.

'You will be given your own office and be given more responsibility. Your new title is 'Assistant to The Assistant', if you will. 'Kaplin grinned at me. 'You see Ms. Weasley, I've recently noticed how much strain I've been putting on Mr. Maclayle, and have decided that it would be good if he had some backup. A helper, someone to pick up the slack. I immediately thought of you.'

He immediately thought of me? I had no idea he even knew who I was. Huh, you learn something new everyday.

'Thank you so much sir. I appreciate this opportunity.' I said, allowing myself to give him a small grin in return to his wide, bright smile. I wondered if he bleached them.

'I trust you will do well.' Kaplin smiled at me. I took that to mean our conversation was at an end and practically skipped out of his office. This was good. This was very, very good. I had been promoted! Not fired, but promoted. I would get to move out of the cramped office I shared with Suzie and get a bigger space that I could maybe redecorate to suit me.

The rest of the day was spent scribbling on spare pieces of parchment exactly what my new office would look like and wondering if Kaplin would possibly let me paint it pink. It was late afternoon before I could finally escape the Ministry and go home. I had moved out of Shell Cottage a year after graduating from Hogwarts and bought an apartment in a muggle area.

I apparated out of the Atrium after saying a quick goodbye to Suzie. She smiled hugely at me and handed me my bag. That girl is constantly bugging me. She won't leave me alone. Yet another reason I'll enjoy having my own office. Total freedom from crazy stalkers.

I arrived in the centre of my living room. The apartment only holds four rooms. In addition to my living room, there is a kitchen, a bedroom and a bathroom. I'm quite proud to say I've adapted to muggle living nicely. My landlord comes up from the first floor once a week to check up on how things are going, so everything has to be completely magic-free. It's not that hard to dazzle the grumpy old man into an accommodating mood though. All I really have to do is flip my hair and give him a pretty smile. I swear I made him blush once.

Grandpa Arthur is constantly making up excuses to come and visit me so he can fiddle with the television and examine the phone. He's quite a funny one.

After dumping my handbag on the small two-seater table in the kitchen I quickly changed and settled down for some good, old-fashioned TV watching. I now know why muggles are so obsessed with the thing; it really is very addictive. I was interrupted about five minutes after I switched it on by a grey owl tapping on my window. I hastily rushed to open it, not wanting any of the muggles down on the street below to think anything odd was going on. The owl was carrying a short note from my dad, which simply read:

_Dom,_

_We're going over to Grandma and Grandpa's tonight, so I expect you to meet us there at 5:30. Sorry for the short notice._

_Dad._

I groaned. I was not really in the mood to entertain younger cousins and have my cheeks pinched by Grandma. She's very enthusiastic with the affection. After all, I deserved a night of relaxation. I was promoted today! I need a reward. But, I know Dad won't be thrilled if I say I can't go. He's very family-orientated. Actually, everyone is. The 'gatherings' at the Burrow are always loud, messy and leave you with a suspicious buzzing noise in both ears. Hopefully it'll just be us tonight though.

I checked my watch. It was already a quarter to! It takes me at least forty-five minutes to have a shower, get dressed, do my make up and brush my hair. I switched the TV off and practically ran to the bathroom, grabbing some clothes and a towel on my way.

--

It was exactly 5:30, and I had just arrived at the front door to the Burrow. Weirdly, all was silent. I could hear no evidence of screaming relatives or even relatives speaking in a normal tone. The smell of Grandma's cooking was calling my name, and I spared no more time to ponder the mysteriousness of my arrival.

I pushed open the door; it creaked, only to be greeted with absolutely everyone standing directly in front of me. Grandma and Grandpa, Mum, Dad and Louis, Teddy and Victoire, Luna, Rolf and Lysander (the prat was no where to be seen), Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, James, Albus, and Lily, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, Rose and Hugo, Molly, Lucy, Aunt Audrey and Uncle Percy, Neville and Hannah Longbottom, Dobby; their son, Fred, Roxanne, Uncle George, Aunt Angelina; even Uncle Charlie was there.

'CONGRATULATIONS!' They shouted. I was shocked, but a wide smile spread across my face regardless. Although, why wouldn't they be proud of me? Of course Uncle Harry or someone would've found out about my promotion from the Ministry and have thought it to be a good idea to surprise me. I can't believe I didn't figure it out before.

Grandma was the first to reach me; she gave me a hug and whispered in my ear, 'I'm so proud of you, dear'. I was blushing before everyone else was through with their congratulations. Toire teased me, as expected, but her words were sincere nonetheless. Uncle Percy gave me a rather pompous speech about my new responsibilities and my Dad gave me a hug so tight I couldn't breathe. It was nice, having everyone surround me, and ask me questions about what my boss said, and how it all came about. I felt important, respected, that all their thoughts were on me.

The spur-of-the-moment surprise party passed slowly, with more questions occasionally being shot at me and Grandpa asking wether I'd bought any new 'eklectical' things.

Lorcan Scamander came stumbling through the door an hour after it begun. I was talking to his mother, Luna, at the time and she was to whom he came first. I bet he was half-drunk, judging by the state of his rumpled clothes and messy hair. Probably been hanging around a gutter on some back street with his stupid friends. How he even managed to make any is beyond me.

'Lorcan, dear.' Luna said in her dreamy voice. 'Where have you been?'

A look of confusion crossed his face. 'Didn't it start at 6:30?'

'You were supposed to be here at five, dear. Dominique arrived at 5:30.' Luna replied. She didn't sound at all angry. Actually, she didn't even appear to notice what was being said. She and her husband are nutters, absolute nutters.

Lorcan finally turned to face me, a mocking grin on his face. 'I'm terribly sorry, Dominique, dear, do you forgive me?'

I scrunched up my nose at him, overcome, as always, with a spurt of anger. I wrestled with the emotion. Some of the strain must have shown on my face, because he raised his eyebrows at me.

'Maybe you should congratulate her, Lorcan.' Luna reprimanded him softly.

'Congratulations on your recently acquired position.' He said. His low voice was so condescending, so arrogant, as though the whole situation was vastly amusing.

'Thank you.' I replied stiffly, conscience of his mother standing right next to me. If it weren't for Luna being present, I would've already kicked him.

'Well, I'll just leave you two to chat. I think I spot a Wrackspurt over there.' She said, pointing vaguely across the room. This momentarily distracted me; I couldn't see anything. I watched incredulously as she floated over there, and simply stood silently.

'Don't worry about her; she can be a little odd sometimes.' I jumped back at the close proximity of Lorcan's voice. Of course, I simply had to bash into him, and then immediately jumped forward.

I smirked; he was rubbing his chin.

'That hurt, Weasley.'

'Oh yeah? Good. Maybe it'll teach you to stay out of other people's space.' I snapped angrily. His expression changed to one of fake sincerity.

'I'm deeply sorry your majesty.' How come he never got angry when I insulted him? Here I was, ready to explode, but he just stood there, quietly mocking me, no trace of annoyance on his serene face. How I hated him at this very moment.

'Just leave me alone, alright?' I was a rhetorical question. I stomped off, praying he wouldn't follow. I was lucky; I reached the kitchen bench, where I sat, fuming, for most of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was a Saturday, so it wasn't necessary for me to be at the Ministry unless I was called in. I lay in my warm bed past ten, finally waking up groggy and disgruntled. I was not really a morning person. Luckily there was never anyone around to see me when I was in that state. At Hogwarts, most people in the dormitory knew not to bother me in the mornings, and if they didn't get the message then I would throw them glares every time they spoke. It wasn't as if I was being rude; they should simply get the gist of my mood from my expressions.

After making myself an extremely strong cup of coffee, I started to read the Daily Prophet. There wasn't much happening in the wizarding world, apparently. I skimmed over the gossip columns and advertisements, before something caught my eye in the bottom right hand corner of the page.

**Ministry Employee Found Dead**

I was rather shocked. Shouldn't I have heard about this? Uncle Harry would have for sure, and even Uncle Ron would have payed a little bit of attention at finding a co-worker dead. Unless they were very low down, of course. Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron were Aurors; I guess they don't speak to many people who aren't in their own office. I looked below the bold headline, and began to read the short paragraph, wondering vaguely if I had known the person.

I didn't get further than the first line. The words replayed in my mind, imprinted across the back of my eyes. This wasn't right, this wasn't fair. I took a deep breath and looked down at the newspaper once more, forcing myself to read the rest of the paragraph.

_Suzie Parks, aged eighteen, was found dead at her home in Birmingham yesterday evening at around six o'clock._

_The cause of death is still uncertain, and to all appearances Ms. Parks died of natural causes, though Dark Magic is not being ruled out. _

_The young ministry worker was found by her friend and neighbour Henry Matthews, who could only deliver this short statement:_

_'Suzie was a great friend, would never hurt anybody. Can't think of a soul who'd want to hurt her either.' He then broke down and received no further questioning._

_This incident is regretted heavily and Ms. Parks will be missed._

I was frozen on my kitchen stool, unable to think properly. I saw Suzie yesterday! She couldn't be dead, not that harmless girl. I didn't even know she was that young. Only her first year out of school...It was too horrible to comprehend. And how is it possible to not know how she died? We're magic! Can't they just do a spell and see what happened? I wondered who was in charge of the investigation. Surely they weren't just going to accept that and be done with it? I jumped up and hurried to the bathroom, showered and dressed quickly, and, without bothering with makeup or my hair, apparated out of my apartment. I wasn't even really sure where I was going.

I ended up at the Leaky Cauldron, the entrance to Diagon Alley. I stared at the doorway for a full minute, debating whether or not to simply forget about the tragedy, and do a little shopping. But Suzie's smiling face popped up in front of my very eyes and I whirled around, apparating to the next place I would usually go on a Sunday morning. The Burrow.

I immediately rushed in through the back door without a second thought, wanting Grandma to greet me with a big hug and admonishments about how thin I was. I was feeling oddly lost. I didn't even know what was wrong with me. I barely even knew Suzie. I didn't even like her that much! And yet, I couldn't simply go about as though nothing had changed, nothing was wrong.

Grandma wasn't in the kitchen. I ran up the stairs, hoping to find her asleep in her bed. Grandma never said no to a big sleep-in.

She wasn't there. Grandpa wasn't in the bedroom either. I sat on the edge of the bed, cradling my face in my hands.

'You might want to give a person some courtesy when they're sleeping.'

I jumped up, stricken.

'What the hell are you doing here?!'

Lorcan winced. He looked like crap.

'Could you quiet it down a little?'

I stared at him, his rumpled clothes, screwed up facial expression, standing in the doorway. Sure, I felt anger. He was being annoyingly him, after all. But I was also rather relieved to find something the same, something sane, on this extremely off-putting morning. If Lorcan could ever be called sane.

'What are you doing here?' I repeated.

He shrugged. 'I slept here. After you left last night, things got a little...Wild.'

'Meaning you got drunk on Firewhiskey with James, yes?'

He shrugged again, which I took as confirmation. He's impossible. And very predictable.

'Where are my grandparents?'

'They went out this morning. Actually, I think everyone who stayed has gone home.'

'Who stayed?'

'James, Dobby, Teddy, Albus, Lysander, Lu-'

'Wait!' I cut him off. 'You're telling me that you got my little brother drunk?!'

'Oh c'mon Dominique, it was his choice, and he's of age anyway. It isn't as though I shoved it down his throat.'

'You pressured him! Of course he was going to if everyone else was! And besides, even if Lu is of age, what about Albus? He's only sixteen!'

'Right, well, about that...' I was pleased to see him look a little uncomfortable.

'See? You can't do that! Not to people who are underage and stupid!'

'Al's far from stupid. We played that shot game, and he always won, so I got so much more drunk than... Never mind.' He stopped talking at my glare.

'We were just having a bit of fun, don't freak out about it. What are you doing here anyway?'

I bristled as he changed the subject, but then remembered why I was here in the first place. I sat back down, upset again.

Lorcan looked at me.

'What?' I asked.

'Nothing.' He said, coming to sit on the bed as well.

'So no one's here?'

'Nope. But if you want you could just tell me what's bothering you and move on.'

I frowned at him. 'Nothing is bothering me.'

'You sure about that?'

'Yes!'

'Positive?'

'Yes.'

'No doubt in your mind whatsoever?'

I glared at his grinning face. I bet he wouldn't be so annoying if he actually found out what I'm upset about.

Eventually, my face gave up on the glaring. It was too much effort. And I was tired. I was this close to a melt-down, and so there was no way I could just sit here and fight with Lorcan Scamander as though nothing was wrong, like this was any other day. As my face softened, I could see his did as well.

'Please Dom; just tell me what's wrong.' As I stared at his face, which so often displayed amusement or exasperation when he looked at me, I thought about it. If I told him about Suzie, how would he react? I don't think he's ever taken anything seriously in his life. Would he care at all? But, looking at his imploring face, I stopped wondering.

'A girl I work with died.'

His usually tanned skin paled slightly. 'How?'

I was relieved. He wasn't being an idiot for once.

'I don't know. I read it in the Daily Prophet this morning. She was found dead at her home.'

'Were you close?' His voice was very careful, cautious. He didn't want to upset me. It was a nice change, from the actual wanting to upset me, provoke me.

'No. Not at all.'

His brow furrowed. He looked like he was really working hard to figure out what was going on in my mind. I almost smiled at his ignorance. Odd, that. Shouldn't I be irritated at his naiveté?

'I was irritated by her. I thought she was annoying. I never even bothered to find out her age.' My voice was emotionless. His face cleared.

'You're upset that you never found out about her? That she's gone now, and you'll never find out anything more about her than what other people can tell you?'

I nodded mutely.

'What else has got you down about this?'

'She was so young. She didn't deserve it.' I gave a bitter little laugh. 'She used to follow me around the ministry all the time.'

'Don't feel bad, Dom. It's not your fault.'

'And she died alone. No one was there with her. Apparently 'dark magic is not being ruled out'.' I quoted. 'What kind of weirdo would kill someone who's only eighteen?'

He placed a hand hesitantly on my shoulder. I stiffened and shrugged it off.

'What was her name?'

'Suzie. Suzie Parks.' It was Lorcan's turn to stiffen.

I turned to look at him. 'What?'

'I remember her.'

'How?'

'She was at Hogwarts when we were there, remember?'

I shook my head slowly.

'No, I don't suppose you would. When we were in third year, she was in her first. I can't believe you don't remember that little brunette stalking you all over the school.'

I strained my mind, but came up blank. I'd never seen Suzie before she worked at the ministry with me.

'Hang on, if I don't even remember her, how do you?'

He looked at me for a moment, with an unfathomable expression on his face.

'I notice things, Dom.'

I looked away from his dark eyes, unsettled. 'I've got to go. I'm going to visit Mom and Dad.'

I jumped up, quickly building some walls around myself. Why in the world was I sitting on my grandparent's bed talking to Lorcan Scamander about my dead co-worker?

'Alright. I'll see you later.' He stopped for a moment, and smirked. 'Your highness.'

I glared at him, though somewhat comforted by the knowledge that he was going to pretend this conversation hadn't happened.

--

I arrived at Shell Cottage feeling slightly better than before. I attributed this to the news finally sinking in about Suzie, rather than actually telling Lorcan about it. I didn't feel the need to knock, and so simply walked right in through the back door, straight into the kitchen.

You'd think after being married for two years Victoire and Teddy would be over the public displays of affection. But unfortunately, no. They were snogging against the kitchen bench, completely oblivious to my entry. I think I'm a little nauseous now. Thanks guys.

I slammed the door behind me and they jumped apart. Teddy looked like he was about to wet himself. I stifled a laugh at their faces.

'I take it Dad doesn't know you guys are here?'

Victoire frowned at me.

'It's rude to interrupt people when they're-um-busy.' She blushed slightly.

'Well, sorry to get in your way. Is Mom or Dad home?'

'Actually, no, I don't think so. We came here to visit but- urgh, never mind.' Her face grew steadily redder. Teddy began to grin from behind her. I held in my laughter too. Teddy was alright sometimes, when he wasn't being a-nice-but-extremely-overprotective person. After all, I've known him my whole life. The guy grows on you.

I sat down and shook my head, irritated by the lack of family members nearby.

'Grandma and Grandpa aren't home either.'

Victoire frowned, and took the seat next to me. 'That's odd. They said they'd be home when I talked to them last night. Wonder where everyone's off to?'

'What makes you think they're together?'

'Makes sense, doesn't it?'

'You have weird logic. It isn't as though everyone's gone missing from the face of the earth. Just our parents and grandparents.'

'Actually,' Teddy jumped in. 'We stopped by George and Angelina's too but it was just Roxy there. She said they were gone before she arrived.'

I shook my head incredulously. 'You guys get more done before eleven than anyone else I know.'

Victoire grinned. 'You get into the habit.' She turned her grin to Teddy, who smiled back. I wrinkled my nose. They were sickeningly cute together.

'If you guys are done eye-flirting, I have to go.' I stood up and walked to the door. 'Toire? Did you stay at Grandma's last night?'

She shook her head no.

'You'll probably see Lu before I do. Tell him that I'm going to yell at him later.'

'What for?'

'For listening to and hanging out with stupid prats.' I closed the door behind me and apparated back to my apartment.

I was being stupid, after all. What was running to my family going to do? It would just make me look like an idiot, not being able to control my emotions. Nothing good could come of me acting like a two-year-old. I felt bad, yes. The poor girl had died. It wasn't exactly a rainbows-and-lollipops kind of a situation. And I did feel bad. Very bad. But there was nothing I could do about it.

I sat down and switched on the TV. After about five minutes, I realised I had no idea what I was watching. Making more of a conscience effort, I changed the channel and focused. The news updates were on. Though really, when are they not?

'The suspects will go to court next Tuesday.' The balding man was saying in a monotone voice. He shuffled his papers and began talking again. I bet those papers are just props. He didn't even glance once at them when he was speaking. You can't memorise something that changes all the time.

'In other news, there have been a series of odd occurrences in the London area for the past few weeks.' He said. 'Abruptly changing weather patterns and riled crowds being just a couple of them. But more importantly, there have also been a number of disappearances. Local people mostly, ten in all. Gone without a trace. More on that later in the night updates.'

I turned it off again, after only listening to about twenty seconds of news. I'd had enough. I didn't want to hear about death, destruction, murder or mayhem anymore. I hadn't heard a thing about these disappearances until now. What was happening? And why?

But then suddenly, I didn't care so much anymore. I walked into my bedroom, and slumped on the bed, staring up at the cracks in the ceiling. My eyes started to feel heavy, and I let them droop shut, falling into a restless sleep where dreams about disappearing people plagued me. Something was telling me this was just the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Sunday, I woke up early. Overly early. Scarily early. If I wasn't careful, I'd turn into Victoire.

And the strange thing was I wasn't even tired. Not at all. I was wide awake, the covers strewn across my bed messily. I stared at the ceiling again. I wasn't even thinking. Just lying there, thinking about nothing. It was rare for me to do something so...boring. I just wasn't a boring person. But the other strange thing was I didn't feel bored. Not one bit. I don't think I was feeling anything. And that has never happened to me before. I've never felt completely and totally blank, not thinking about anything. Most of the time I'd be thinking about the many things I had to do or organise or plan for...But right now I was just numb.

Just numb.

Until of course the weasel popped into my room and sat beside me impatiently. I staggered upright and waited for Grandpa's message. It was rare for him to contact me through magical means. Usually he'd find any excuse to attempt to use the telephone.

'Dominique. Reply to this message immediately. Let us know you're safe.'

I stared perplexedly as the weasel vanished. That was odd. Why wouldn't I be okay? Unless they'd heard about Suzie. But from who? Surely not Lorcan Scamander. I'd be surprised if he even remembered our conversation from yesterday.

Nevertheless, I watched as my own silvery coloured leopard returned to Grandpa Arthur informing him that I was fine.

The weasel returned just seconds later. I was slightly stunned by his quick reply. What was going on?

'I want you to apparate to The Burrow as soon as possible. Don't delay. The whole family will be there.'

Now this really was weird. It wasn't normal for the whole Weasley clan to be together in the one spot twice in one weekend. In truth, I was a little over them at this particular moment. What could possibly be so important? And why not think to tell me in the message? It's rather rude to be so cryptic.

Nevertheless, I dressed quickly in jeans and a t-shirt, knowing Grandpa would be thrilled at my muggle attire. I apparated out of the apartment with a loud POP, but not before grabbing a brush and shoving it in my pocket. I couldn't go out in public without some semblance of neatness.

It turned out it didn't matter. When I arrived at the Burrow, almost everyone was already there. Yes, I mean EVERYONE. Even people we weren't related too. I tried not to blush when they all turned to look at me, messy hair and all.

'Nice of you to grace us with your presence, your highness.' What the hell was he doing here? I find it extremely annoying that he just assumes he's part of our family. What an arrogant pig.

Before I could mentally bash Lorcan some more, I was swept up in a bear hug by my Dad.

'Um, Dad? Do you think you could stop? I can barely breath.' I hissed in his ear, mindful of the young Aurors standing nearby. This was sort of embarrassing.

Lorcan sat on the kitchen bench with one other boy, both of them wearing pyjama pants and singlets. I rolled my eyes when Lorcan's friend grinned at me. Soon I noticed that a lot of people were still in their bed clothes. Molly and Lucy were wearing identical purple nightgowns with Hippogriffs on them. They looked even more embarrassed than I was. They were, after all, thirteen now. I doubt they should be wearing matching outfits.

Uncle Harry cleared his throat, and everyone immediately stopped their chatter. It was amazing the power he still had over everyone, despite the wrinkles and grey hairs. I'm quite certain he didn't have them when he battled Voldemort all those years ago.

'Morning, everyone.' He began. Wow, what a way to start the big speech. Several people mumbled a 'good morning' back to him.

'I know you're all wondering exactly why you've been called here.' Everyone except the Aurors seemed to agree. 'You may have heard about a recent death in the Ministry over the past couple of days.'

I began to feel sick.

'Her name was Suzie Parks, and she was only eighteen.' Everyone looked unsettled at this. I saw Lorcan glance at me out of the corner of my eye, but I stared determinedly at the floor.

'This is not the first devastating occurrence that has happened in the past few weeks. I'm not sure if anyone will have noticed, as these...incidents have taken place strategically and over a select amount of time. The Ministry suspect's Dark magic, but everyone is uncertain at exactly who could be doing such things. We've definitely ruled out Voldemort himself.' He gave us a small smile.

I didn't smile back. I knew nothing good could possibly come of this conversation. Uncle Harry was leading me down a road I just didn't want to go.

'The Ministry and indeed myself feel that as these are -presumably- Voldemort supporters they must have a genuine reason for deciding to begin these occurrences now. They also feel'- he shared a quick look with Aunt Ginny- 'that this family could definitely be a target.'

During his little speech I had slowly begin to inch towards the door, hoping for a quick escape, when someone grabbed my arm before I left. I whirled around, expecting the only person who could possibly have noticed my leaving and saw opportunity to annoy, but instead was greeted with the guy who had grinned at me earlier. He was still grinning, as I knew he would be, even as he caught me trying to escape the emergency family meeting.

'You might want to stick around for this, my dear.' He whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes at him, but stayed put. There was no way I was a match for the whole room now that some one would be able to yell out if I made my move.

'Therefore, for the safety of this family, all us adults met yesterday to plan exactly what we were going to do to keep the family safe.' Uncle Harry was still going. I was irritated that I was still counted as a child.

Oh, wonderful, he even had a chart.

'Here, as you can see, is a list of everyone and how they are going to be kept safe. Victoire and Teddy should be fine in their apartment, just as long as they stay together. Roxanne- you'll be moving in with Fred until further notice.'

I saw Roxy turn to scowl at her brother as he chuckled at her.

'Percy, Audrey, Molly and Lucy will be staying here at the Burrow, while Ron, Hermione, Hugo and Rose will be staying with Ginny and I.'

Hugo grinned happily at Lily, who smiled eagerly back. They were very close. Apparently Rose and Albus had had some sort of falling out, as they both scowled at each other.

I waited impatiently to hear what plans were made for me, as they obviously couldn't just leave me there by myself. Unless I begged them to- but that would be embarrassing, and I'd had enough of that for one morning.

'Louis will be moving back to Shell Cottage, along with his roommates, if he can convince them.'

Lu looked angry as Mom smiled over at him, looking relieved. She had probably pleaded with them all to force Lu back home- she just her adored 'her little boy'.

'Lysander and Maddy are fine where they are, also.' Lorcan's brother and his girlfriend smiled lovingly at each other. Urgh.

'Dobby- you're back home with your parents, kiddo.' Dobby didn't look bothered by this piece of news as his mother Hannah put one hand protectively on his shoulder.

'And Dom-' He looked at me apologetically. 'You'll be moving in with Lorcan and his friends for a little while.'

'Are you kidding me!?' I exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at me quizzically, and I went bright red. But that wasn't going to stop me from protesting against this little piece of news.

'I'd rather just move back home!'

'We'd love to have you, sweetie, but there's just not enough room, not with Lu and his mates.' Dad said gently. I scowled darkly, furious at this turn of events.

Uncle Harry looked uneasy at my facial expression, but only cleared his throat again. 'Anyway, these Aurors have been ordered to patrol each of the houses, or apartments, for extra protection. I hope you'll all take this matter seriously, and not do anything stupid.' He looked at me as he said this, but I just scoffed. He might want to try for a little tact now and again.

'So, that's all.' Harry finished anticlimactically. Everyone turned away, and began chatting in small groups. I, on the other hand, marched straight towards my Uncle. He paled when he saw me, but stood his ground.

'What is the matter with you?' I asked when I got there. 'You know I can't stand Lorcan and the rest of his stupid friends. There's no way I'm moving into that disgusting apartment! I don't care where else you put me, I'll sleep under some one's bed for all I care, but just don't send me there!'

'Look at it this way, Dom, you're living all by yourself, and there's no room for you any where else. I know Lorcan can be a bit stupid around you sometimes, but he's a good kid, and he promised your father he'd take care of you.'

'He WHAT!?'

Harry sighed wearily. 'I'm sorry, Dominique.' And then he walked back to his wife. Well, that was a bit of a cold brush-off.

I guess I'll have to take my anger out on someone else. Only one name comes to mind.

I stalked over to the bench and yanked Lorcan down by the front of his shirt, dragging him out the door behind me.

'Ouch! Merlin, princess, if you wanted to play rough, all you had to do was ask...'

I whirled around once we had gotten far enough away from the house. We had ended up right beside the small lake in the backyard, put there when I was little for all us kids enjoyment.

'What the HELL do you think you're doing saying yes to this?!' I shrieked. 'It's bad enough I have to see you around all the time when you invite yourself over for supposedly 'family' dinners! You're not family! You could've said no! You and I both know you're only using this as an excuse to torment me! I bet this is some sort of sick dream come true for you, isn't it? The opportunity to drive me mad!'

Lorcan stood wide eyed as I ranted at him, not saying anything. But eventually the smirk I knew well made its way onto his lips before becoming a full-on grin.

'What the hell are you smiling at?' I demanded.

'Just looking forward to being roommates, roomie.'

I glared at him, and shoved with all my might. He feel in the lake with a splash, showering my shoes with freezing cold water.

'Bloody hell, Dom!' He swore loudly, scowling up at me. I shrugged, and marched back up to the Burrow, entering through the back door.

Everyone was silent, and they stared at me. I guess they'd heard our slight...argument.

I shrugged at them, too. 'I'm leaving. See you later.' I began to apparate out, not before catching sight of Lorcan's friend laughing his head off, leaning against Fred for support. I changed my mind, and stalked over to him.

I stared at him for a moment as he wiped the tears of mirth from his blue eyes before kicking him in the shins. Hard.

'Freaking hell!-' He stopped, noticing everyone staring, some with expressions of amusement.

'That's for not letting me leave when I had the chance!' And with that dramatic line, I finally apparated out, arriving in front of a red door I knew well.

'Jamie!' I called. 'Open up!'

A brunette popped her head out of the window on the first floor of the house. 'Merlin, Dominique, some people like to sleep before the hour of six!'

'Believe me, I know. I've had a really annoying morning, can I just come in?'

'Sure, come on up.' Jamie sighed.

I ran up the stairs to the first bedroom in the hallway, glad to be somewhere familiar. And when I heard a familiar voice float out of the open doorway, I knew I was doing the right thing.

'Was this really necessary, Dom?' The petite brunette smiled her wide smile at me from her position on the giant gold bed that dominated most of the room. I threw myself next to her, hugging the old bunny with no legs close.

'I need to ask you a favour.' I said wearily, leaning back against the headboard. She leant back next to me, rasing one eyebrow.

'I need a place to crash, and I was wondering if I could stay here for awhile?'

Jamie bit her lip in thought. 'Well, the parents are off to America or somewhere for a couple of months, and it is kind of lonely by myself...What's wrong with your apartment?'

'Well, my family knows where to find me there, and no one knows where you live, or even that we're still friends.'

'How can they not know we're still friends!?' Jamie demanded, disregarding everything else I had said.

I shrugged. 'I don't like to tell everyone about my life much.'

She snorted in a very unlady like fashion. 'What are you talking about? You love being the centre of attention.'

I frowned at her, but continued with my story anyway.

'Apparently some weird stuff has been going on lately, and the Ministry thinks that Voldemort supporters are behind it. I have no idea why, considering the guy's dead, but supposedly my family will be targeted.'

Jamie's jaw dropped. 'Why aren't you staying with your parents? The first place I'd want to be is home.'

I sighed. 'Uncle Harry and the other 'adults' have come up with some sort of system. It seems everyone else got their way except for me. They want me to move in with Lorcan Scamander and his stupid friends.'

Jamie burst into laughter. 'That's ironic...You living with Lorcan Scamander, never thought I'd see the day...'

'Well, you'll never get to; because there's no way I'm moving in there.' I said forcefully. 'I just won't. So...is it cool if I stay with you for awhile? Your place was my first thought.'

She grinned. 'Of course. It'll be a permanent sleepover. Like the ones we used to have at Hogwarts.'

We smiled at each other for a moment. I was relieved. I wouldn't have to live with the prat of the universe, and my family didn't even have to know. Well, there's no way I'm telling them.

Later that day, I was back in my own apartment, packing all my necessities. It was actually a rather long list. Before apparating out, I scribbled a quick note and left it on the kitchen table.

_Don't worry. I'm completely safe. I'll contact you later._

_Dom_

There. Short, sweet, and to the point.

I turned on my heel and -without even one last look- was almost instantly in Jamie's purple-walled room.

'Took you long enough.' She was on the bed again, leafing through an old issue of Witch Weekly. 'Do you know how long it takes me to pack? I'll tell you. Five minutes, tops.'

'Yeah, well, you're not normal.' I grunted, heaving the heavy bag onto the end of the bed.

'I resent that.' She replied idly, concentrating on her magazine. I grinned at her. It had been a long time since we'd gotten to hang out. Usually we'd visit each other's houses for ten minute coffee sessions, and the occasional night out with boy-scoping included, but we hadn't been like this since we were younger, lounging around next to the Black Lake with a few friends, giggling about the latest scandal of the week.

Jamie Kelly was the only one of my friends I'd stayed in touch with after school. I guess you could say she was the most real, the most in your face. She'd tell you exactly what she thought without thinking twice about it, and she hated anyone who lied to her. Usually I wouldn't be friends with someone like that. I prefer the followers, the ones who'll agree with whatever you say and not irritate you to death, but Jamie was something special. I actually had started out hating her, until in third year when we were in Hogsmeade. She had run into me (on purpose, in my opinion) and I had shoved her. We got into a hair-pulling, bitchy, slapping girl fight until finally someone thought to break it up. McGonagall gave us both detentions. I have no idea why, but we came out of those detention friends. I just couldn't help but like her.

'You know, I don't understand why you wouldn't want to live with Lorcan. Apart from the whole hating him thing, I mean. If I had the chance to walk in on him 'accidentally' when he was in the shower, I'd take it.' Jamie said, looking seriously at me.

'Gross!' I exclaimed. 'What is wrong with you!?'

'Absolutely nothing.' She sniffed. 'The boy is just good looking, that's all. As are his stupid mates. I don't mind them, either.'

'Are you forgetting what gits they all were in Hogwarts? Remember when Ryan Mcartey spread around the school that you were pregnant with my cousin James?'

'That was just wrong.' She groaned.

I giggled slightly. 'And how about the time when Lewis Thompson cracked on to you in the library?'

'Ah yes, the eloquent 'so, you're room or mine?' question.'

'And when Tom Ravin switched our potions over so I ended up with a Shrinking Solution and you-'

'All right, I take it back!' Jamie squealed. 'I agree, his friends were and probably still are jerks, but that doesn't change the fact that he is fine.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Whatever. I'm going to go take a shower.'

'Why? You feeling...dirty?'

I chucked her legless bunny in her direction and walked out of the room carrying my towel and pyjama's. I wasn't doing anything else today. Except avoiding everyone and everything Weasley, Potter, Longbottom, and Scamander.


	4. Chapter 4

Life living with Jamie was fantastic. She was definitely one of the easiest people in the world to live with. She had a thing for cooking, and hardly ever let me in the kitchen. Jamie simply refused to let me do any of the house work, and never blasted her music too loud or was too annoying. Not that she wasn't at least a little bit annoying. And the best part about staying at her house was that no one could find me. Not for any lack of trying. Though, I suppose they hadn't really tried, considering they could've easily tracked me down using a few charms.

Dad had sent me about fifty Howlers screaming about he was going to kill me when he eventually found me. I didn't like getting yelled at by my Dad. It doesn't really happen much. Of course, he's never yelled at Victoire in his life, and she's done way worse stuff than refusing to go and live with some boy. Honestly, he should be patting me on the back and telling me how proud he was. Eventually I had to stop taking mail and perform a few charms over the house. I guess they felt pretty stupid now, not being able to find me even if they did try to use magic. The gits.

The only other way anybody had tried to contact me was through Patroni, and they didn't bother me much. After awhile they became quite entertaining.

About two weeks after I had arrived at Jamie's place, I decided it might be a good idea to let the family know I wasn't trapped in some dark underground hole. I flicked my wrist and my silver leopard stood before me, looking into my eyes expectantly.

'I'm fine. Don't stress out. I'll send you another message soon.' I said clearly, and gave the leopard a pat on the head.

I sighed, watching him disappear, suddenly feeling very lonely. Jamie was at work today. She baby-sits to make some extra money and so her hours are unpredictable. Working on a Sunday is definitely not something I could do.

I glanced at the clock on my way down stairs. It was just twelve, and I had skipped on breakfast. An early lunch would definitely be appreciated.

Just as I began to get out the stuff I needed to make a sandwich, the door bell rang. With a certain amount of irritation and a resolve not to yell at whoever was at the door, I walked into the hallway and to the front entrance. I didn't bother to look through the peep hole to see who was there.

Big mistake.

'Hey, princess.'

I stood, shocked, my mind furiously working.' You've got to be kidding me.'

Lorcan shrugged. 'I kid you not.'

I took a deep breath, and counted to ten in my head.

'So are we just going to stand here, not saying anything, or are you going to invite me in?' Lorcan finally asked, raising his eyebrows.

I bristled with indignation, coming to my senses. 'No! Do you honestly expect me to invite you in? It's not even my house! I'm not going to just invite some psycho into a house that's not mine! How the hell did you find me anyway?! Do you have some sort of built in system that automatically points you in the direction of the person you want to annoy most? What is wrong with you!?' I ranted.

Lorcan shook his head, a smile on his face. 'I was waiting for the tirade.'

I simply gaped at him. 'Leave, now.'

'Uh, maybe not. I'm not just going to let your Dad continue to freak out, Dom. Do you have any idea how worried everyone has been? All this fuss because you're too proud to just let me take care of you?'

'Are you serious!?' I exclaimed. 'What the hell do you want, anyway?'

'Well, my original plan was to just grab you and chain you to your Dad's arm, but since you're being so cooperative, I think we should just go back to mine.'

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. 'There's no way I'm going with you, of all people, to that hole. Just let me stay here! Let's just pretend we never had this conversation!' I looked at him hopefully, already knowing it was useless. If there was one thing I knew about Lorcan Scamander, it was that he could very determined when he bothered to get up off his lazy arse.

'No chance, Your Highness.' He replied, as I knew he would. Lorcan pushed past me into the house, not even waiting for my indignant squeal.

'What are you doing?' I shrieked, hurrying along behind him as he stomped up the stairs. When he reached the spare bedroom, or my bedroom, I couldn't control myself. 'GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM! NOW!'

He looked quite frightened. But nevertheless, Lorcan continued into the room, and grabbed my half empty bag from the floor and began chucking things into it. By the time he began picking up my underwear I was blushing furiously.

'You can't just come into someone's house uninvited and begin going through their stuff!'

'Actually, I can. Bill gave me permission to do anything and everything to get you home.'

Lorcan replied, barely sparing me a glance.

'Who made you my protector? And that still doesn't give you any right! My Dad doesn't own me!' I was almost in hysterics.

'Dom?' I heard the door slam from downstairs. 'Why's the door open?'

'Jamie! Get up here!' I shrieked. I smirked at Lorcan.

'What?' He asked warily.

'You've met Jamie, haven't you?'

I could've sworn his face paled.

Jamie reached the doorway of the room we were in and took one look at my freaked out face and Lorcan with my bag in one hand.

'And you're in my house why?' She questioned him threateningly. 'I'm very sure Dom over here would not have invited you in.'

I sniffed. 'Very true.'

Lorcan sighed. 'Look, Jamie, nice to see you and all, but I have to go. And if you don't mind, so does Dom.'

'Actually, I do mind.' She answered conversationally. 'You see, Dom is living with me for awhile. If she doesn't want to go, she doesn't have to.'

Lorcan looked at her, a frown on his face. He seemed to be internally debating his next move.

He shrugged. 'Fine.'

'Fine?' I asked, shocked.

'Fine.' He replied seriously. 'Jamie can come too. She's not that annoying, and she's pretty small. There's plenty of room.'

'Um, actually? I'm house sitting at the moment, and if you think you're taking me anywhere you're barking mad.' Jamie said.

'Could you please just work with me here? I'd really rather Dom didn't die, despite what a bitch she is. If she won't leave without you, then you can come too. Problem solved.'

Eurgh. He's so smarmy.

Jamie frowned. 'What do you mean 'you'd rather Dom didn't die'?'

Lorcan sighed. 'Look, just because I don't like her, doesn't mean I think she should _die_, that's getting a bit extreme-'

'No, I mean why would she die?' Jamie interrupted him. Thank god. I thought I _was_ going to die, just from the sheer stupidity of it all.

'Didn't she tell you?' He asked, mildly surprised. 'About the Death Eaters?'

'Oh honestly.' I spoke up. 'You're taking it a little bit out of proportion.'

'Actually, no I'm not. There's been three more disappearances since you've taken your little trip.'

'Has there actually been any threat whatsoever towards my family? No, I don't think so. Clearly, everyone is having some major freak out over something that hasn't happened.'

'Yet.' He said simply, dark eyes flashing.

'Well, no offence Dom, but I don't particularly want you to die either.' Jamie said.

I turned to her, outraged. 'You're taking his side!?'

'I didn't say that!' She exclaimed. 'I just think that it's not such a stupid idea! I mean, think about it, two girls living by themselves. I work all the time at night and on weekends, and you're stuck here alone. It's a horror movie waiting to happen!'

'What, so you think we need to get some big strong men to protect us?' I said sarcastically. 'I can take care of myself!'

'I didn't say that either!' Jamie said imploringly, rolling her eyes. 'Stop being so proud and just accept some help.'

'No.' I said childishly, crossing my arms over my chest.

Jamie rolled her eyes once more and turned to Lorcan. 'I'll go pack, shall I?' She asked brightly, the mood of the room changing abruptly.

'By all means.' Lorcan nodded, smiling at her. I felt an irrational surge of anger at the two of them for ganging up on me.

I sat down on the bed, scowling, as Jamie walked out of the room. She had way too many mood swings.

'I'm not going anywhere, just so you know.'

Lorcan grinned. 'Looks like you don't have any choice in the matter.'

We didn't speak until Jamie returned; a bag slung over one shoulder and her bunny in her hand.

Lorcan looked at it in disgust. 'What is that?'

Jamie looked down at it and then back at Lorcan. Her light brown eyes narrowed. 'You're not going to have a problem with Mr Huggles, are you? Cause if so, I'm back on Dom's side.'

Lorcan raised his hands as if in surrender. 'No problems with Mr Huggles at all.'

Jamie nodded approvingly. 'Good.' She looked over at me and sighed.

'Honestly Dom, we're not still sulking, are we?'

'I'm not leaving.' I said stubbornly.

Both Lorcan and Jamie rolled their eyes at me now. I scowled. How did this happen again?

_Oh yeah. Jamie turned traitor thanks to Lorcan's stupid powers of persuasion._ I reminded myself.

'Alrighty, got everything?' Lorcan asked Jamie.

She looked down at herself. 'Yep. Oh and I got Dom's toiletry bag.' She glanced my way. 'By the way, could that thing get any heavier?'

'Shut up.' I muttered. 'Or I'll burn Mr Huggles while you sleep.'

Her jaw dropped. 'No way. I thought you felt the same way I did about him!'

Actually, in the beginning I hated Mr Huggles. He was old and gross and childish. But after awhile he grew on me. I had never had a teddy, so I was rather fond of the old bunny.

Lorcan sniggered and Jamie threw him a glanced with her eyebrows raised, as if to say _are we really going to get into this again?_

'Let's go.' Lorcan said.

'Where to first?' Jamie asked.

How do two people suddenly become best friends so quickly and easily? It was really rather annoying.

'We can go to mine and drop off you guys' stuff, and then I should probably take Dom to see her Dad.'

Jamie winked at me and I tried not to laugh at the memory the mention of my Dad reminded me of.

'Oh c'mon Dom! Are you going to be angry forever? I'll have to go live with your Dad, if you know what I mean.' She winked again and my lips twitched.

'Aha! An almost-smile!' Jamie exclaimed, grinning.

Lorcan had both of his eyebrows raised. 'Are you saying you have some sort of weird twisted Dad crush on Bill?'

Jamie chuckled. 'Ah, yes. Old Bill. That's a fine specimen, that one.'

By this point Lorcan and I both wore identical expressions of disgust.

'I'm not usually this pervy, just so you know.' She said apologetically.

I snorted.

'Don't act high and mighty Dom.' She said mildly. 'I think we both remember Professor O'Riley.'

I tried not to go red at the mention of our Hogwarts professor.

'That's disgusting.' Lorcan said flatly. 'Can we just not talk about this anymore? We have to go. Take my arm.' He offered it to Jamie.

'I'm sorry, you two still seem to be labouring under a misapprehension. I'm not going.' I said.

'Actually, you are.' Lorcan answered, grabbing onto my arm tightly before I could run away. I attempted to kick him, but he was very quick. He somehow managed to stay away from my flailing arms while still holding on tightly. That's actually quite skilled.

I threw in some attempted head butts and a few would-be-bites. I bet those would've drawn blood if I'd made contact with the skin.

Before I could successfully wriggle out of his grasp, Lorcan turned on his heel and disapparated. I made one last wild grab for a solid still in the room and then we were gone. I shut my eyes tightly against the whirling shapes and colours, grimacing at the discomfort.

CRASH.

Oh, dear.

I'd brought the bed with me. Turns out my last wild grab had made contact with something.

All three of us stared in mild fascination at the double bed now occupying most of the room we stood in.

'Uh, Lor? Why's there a bed in our lounge room?' A voice came from the other side of the room. I turned my head away from the bed to see a good looking blonde boy standing in the doorway to the room, a confused expression on his normally smiling face. The boy was perpetually cheerful, something I found to be rather annoying.

Lorcan shrugged. 'Ask her.' He gestured to me.

The confused look disappeared from the blonde's face. 'Dom! How are you? Pleasure to have you here with us, sorry about the mess.'

'Don't apologize.' Lorcan said. 'Watch this one for a minute, would you?' He hoisted my bag further up on his shoulder and took Jamie's from her as well, walking out of the room.

'Hi Lewis.' Jamie said brightly.

'Kelly? Pleasant surprise, didn't realise you'd be joining us as well.' Lewis said, dropping onto the bed.

Jamie sat down next to him and shrugged. 'Spur of the moment decision.'

'Ah, couldn't leave Princess Dom alone with the boys, could you?' He grinned.

'Don't call me that.' I muttered, taking a seat on the end of the bed.

He shrugged. 'Sorry. What's been going on, anyway? Since I saw two weeks ago? Sorry about trapping you indoors like that, but it was necessary.'

'I was doing great, right up until about now.'

'I knew you'd be sore about that whole 'moving in' thing.' Lewis said.

'Where are the other guys? I haven't seen you since Hogwarts. It'll be nice to see what's happened. See if you've gotten less annoying.' Jamie said.

'I'm not annoying! And you better be counting Lor in that. He's just as annoying as us.'

'I thought you weren't annoying.' Jamie teased.

He grinned at her. I began to feel uncomfortable, and, weirdly enough (like really weird) I began to wish Lorcan would come back. As irritating as he was, at least he payed attention to me.

'Alright, guys. Enough catch up time. Dom and I have to pay a visit to Shell Cottage.' Lorcan said, walking back into the room and standing in the doorway, looking expectantly at me.

Ever heard of that saying be careful what you wish for?


	5. Chapter 5

I briefly considered making a run for it as Lorcan and I appeared just outside the door to Shell Cottage. But Lorcan's grip tightened on my upper arm and I resigned myself to my fate. Which, ironically, had been of my own making.

'Ready, princess?' He murmured.

I turned to face him 'Can you do something for me?'

He raised one dark eyebrow. 'Depends on what it is.'

I looked down at the place where we were joined and then raised my eyebrow also. 'Two things, really. One, after today you'll never touch me again. And two, please don't leave me alone with my Dad. He won't yell as loud if someone's there who's not related.'

Lorcan considered my requests. 'The first one is really no problem, unless of course it's absolutely necessary. The second one, we'll see.'

'What are we seeing?' I asked.

'Well, if Bill does decide to go crazy I'm not sticking around. No sane person would willingly give up their life for some girl they don't even like.' He explained.

I took it upon myself to glare at him, and then knocked on the door to my childhood home.

The door was immediately swung open by a boy of about seventeen. I had absolutely no idea who he was.

'Lorcan!' He exclaimed enthusiastically. 'What are you doing here?'

I was more than a little surprised.

Lorcan grinned. 'Just the usual, sentencing women to their deaths. So Lu convinced you to come, did he?'

The boy shrugged. 'He really didn't have to do much convincing, to tell you the truth. Free food, more space, who wouldn't automatically say yes?'

Realisation dawned on me as I remembered Uncle Harry telling Lu that he was moving back to Shell Cottage. He'd obviously managed to get at least one person to come with him to protect him from Mom's fussing.

'So can we come in?'

The boy immediately nodded and jumped aside, staring at Lorcan with adoring eyes. Eurgh, how disgusting. There's really nothing to admire there.

I put my hand out cooly and smiled. I hope it didn't look too fake. 'I'm Dom, Lu's sister.'

His face brightened with understanding and his cheeks went red. 'Hi. I've heard heaps about you.'

'Nothing too horrible, I hope.' I replied, giving him a genuine smile. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. He did seem willing to please, and marginally friendly.

'No, not at all.' He stammered, looking as though he were about to faint. I wondered if this was normal behaviour for him.

Lorcan shook his head and thumped Jack over the back of the head. 'Don't go thinking whatever it is you're thinking, Jack. Don't be fooled by the first impression.'

I scoffed but Jack gave me an odd look, his expression giving me the notion that he was evaluating me.

'Anyway, is Bill home?'

Jack nodded. 'Yeah, he's in his study. Fluer's in the kitchen.' A dreamy look dawned on his face and it was my turn to thump him over the head. I'd seen that look many times when someone mentioned my mother and there was a male in the vicinity.

He looked at me apologetically. 'You might want to wait until Bill's finished. He's been more than a bit crabby lately when some one interrupts him while he's working. Alex kind of learned that one from experience.'

Lorcan nodded, grinning. 'Alright, I'm fine with not getting my head bitten off. Though, princess, if you want to, you're welcome to it...'

'You're so annoying.' I muttered, brushing past him and into the living room. I shouldn't have to wait for them after all, it was basically my house.

Unfortunately, Lorcan followed me immediately; I could feel his eyes on the back of my head. Honestly, I'm not stupid, I don't need a babysitter. I'm not going to run off when my Dad's in the house.

I stopped in the entrance at the multitude of teenage boys who had invaded my childhood home. I'd been to Lu's place once, and no one was home. I hadn't realised he lived with about nine other people.

They stopped talking immediately once they saw me and Lu shook his head in disgust at all of them. 'Alright, stop your gawking; it's my sister for Merlin's sake!'

'Thanks Lu.' I said, giving him a smile. 'So she got you to come after all, huh?'

He shrugged. 'It hasn't been that bad, actually. Mom cooks all the time, we're pretty free to come and go as we please. Where have you been anyway?'

I opened my mouth, about to reply, but was interrupted by a general cry of happiness once all the boys had spotted Lorcan leaning casually against the doorway.

Lu grinned at him. 'Hey Lor. So you finally found her?'

He shrugged. 'Wasn't that hard really. How are you all doing?'

I looked around incredulously as all the boys' clammered for his attention. It looked as though they all had a bad case of misguided hero-worship. There was something very wrong with this picture. I watched as Lorcan went and sat down on the couch, shoving a few of the boys playfully to move over.

The boy who had answered the door stood next to me and watched the scene with mild interest. I turned to him. 'So what's your name?'

He blushed. 'I'm Sid.'

'So how long have you and Louis known each other?'

'I went to school with him, at Hogwarts. Most of us did, actually.'

'Really?' I asked, surprised. 'I don't remember any of you.' I grimaced inwardly as I realised how tactless that was, and gave Sid an apologetic smile. 'Sorry.'

No, no, that's okay.' He said quickly. 'I remember you, though. There was this one time when your boyfriend was a real tosser, and so Lu went and punched him when we were in about third year.'

I was surprised; I didn't remember that at all. 'What was the guy's name?'

'It was Jimmy Perkins.'

Ah, it was all coming back now. Jimmy had been in seventh year when we were together; although it turned out he was dating a few other girls too. At the same time. So that meant Lu had punched a pretty big guy who was about four years older than him. I guess Jimmy wouldn't have wanted that broadcasted.

'I wonder why Lu didn't tell me about that.' I muttered, looking over at my brother, sitting casually in one of the many bean-bag chairs in the room.

'Probably because Jimmy bashed him pretty good after that.' Sid smiled fondly at the memory. I however, was aghast.

'Oh, what a stupid idiot. I'm going to kill Jimmy Perkins, I swear to god…' I said angrily.

'Whoa, chill Dom. This was years ago. About four, actually.'

I blinked. It had really been that long since I was in sixth year? It seems like yesterday to me.

'Dom?' Oh, crap. I decided not to turn around at the sound of my father's deep voice, and instead threw a pleading look at Lorcan. The room was silent. All the boys looked at the floor, and I wondered exactly how angry my Dad had been in my absence. His presence had never sparked this kind of reaction. He and Lu were kind of the same; good-natured, a little on the rebel side and an all around fun kind of person. They also had the same protective nature, as I was slowly realising about Louis.

I also looked down at my shoes, and still faced the room. I was in a fair amount of trouble, and I knew it.

Wait a minute. I was cowering in fear because my Dad was angry with me? What was the worst he could do- send me to bed without supper? I wasn't a little girl anymore; I could face up and take responsibility for my completely necessary actions.

Or I could continue standing here, staring at the floor. That works, too.

'Dominique, come join me in my study.' His voice was not overly angry, and that encouraged me enough to turnaround and look into his face defiantly. That expression soon faded as I saw him. He looked very tired, the scars and wrinkles on his face more prominent. The first thing I saw in his eyes was relief, but then that changed to anger. I bit my lip, and walked behind him.

Just before he closed the door, a hand held it open and walked in after me.

'Sorry I took so long Bill.'

I tried very hard not to smile at the look on my Dad's face, eyebrows raised, mouth open slightly. But he recovered quickly as Lorcan strode across the room and sat in the chair next to me, in front of Dad's desk. He didn't look at me, and I noticed his fists were clenched. I stifled a laugh; he was terrified! Oh, life was very, very good when I got to see Lorcan Scamander sweating it out in front of Bill Weasley. Though, perhaps I owed him a little gratitude; he didn't _have_ to be here.

Dad cleared his throat. 'That's fine Lorcan.'

He muttered a spell under his breath and waved his wand. 'Now, let's get to it.'

Oh, no.

'DOM, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED YOUR MOTHER AND I HAVE BEEN?'

I jumped at his yelling, and stared at him in amazement. I've heard him yell before, but not like this. And usually not at Victoire or me. Especially Victoire.

'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D BE SO SELFISH AS TO ACTUALLY **RUN AWAY**! LORCAN SHOULD NOT HAVE TO GIVE UP HIS TIME TO FIND YOU, I SHOULD NOT HAVE TO WORRY ANOUT YOU AS WELL AS THE REST OF THE FAMILY!'

I snuck a glance over at Lorcan; his eyes were closed very tightly. This made me smile, despite the fact that my knees had started to shake. Whoever said that Bill Weasley was not an angry guy? He could be very angry when necessary.

'I'M NOT GOING TO HEAR ONE WORD AGAINST YOU GOING TO LIVE WITH LORCAN! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GO, KEEP IT TO YOURSELF, DON'T BE SO IMMATURE AND CHILDISH TO RUN AWAY AND NOT TELL ANYONE WHERE YOU'RE GOING!'

He realised those meant the same thing, yes?

Dad sat in his desk chair, and put his hands over his eyes. 'Honestly Dom, what were you thinking?'

The room was silent. Dad didn't look at Lorcan or I. I glanced again at Lorcan; he looked as though he very much regretted coming into this office.

I sighed. 'I'm sorry, Dad.' They both looked at me. 'I am, really. And that's all the explanation I can give you.'

He shook his head, annoyed. 'Just, please Dom. Don't make this hard for me, or for anyone else.'

I nodded submissively. 'Alright.'

'Alright? That's it? No yelling, no rejecting the idea? Just, alright?'

I nodded again. 'Just alright.'

Dad stood up. Lorcan and I followed suit.

'Okay then, you can go. I'm not sorry for yelling, but I'm sorry that you had to listen to that Lorcan. Thank you for finding her.'

Lorcan shifted uncomfortably. 'It's alright, Bill.'

We turned to walk out, but Dad walked around his desk and pulled me into a hug. I closed my eyes, relieved he wasn't angry anymore. I hated when people were angry with me.

We let go awkwardly, so Lorcan grabbed my arm. 'See you, Bill.' And then he rushed me out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

I pulled away, and closed my eyes again. 'Okay, I'm going to say one thing, and then hopefully never be nice to you ever again. Thank you for that, I know you didn't have to, so I'm not sure why you did, but for whatever reason, thank you for coming in with me and not being a jerk.'

He didn't say anything, so I cracked one eye open. 'Any thoughts?'

Lorcan shrugged. 'Not really.'

'Good. Anyway, you are such a chicken.'

'I am not!'

'Of course you are! You're absolutely terrified of my Dad!'

'Oh, shut up Weasley.' He muttered irritably. I grinned and followed him to the living room.

--

The rest of my afternoon was spent watching Lorcan and nine teenage boys play a video game on the television, despite my begging and pleading to return to Lorcan's house to talk to Jamie.

Lu's response to this had been 'Dom, I thought you loved me. I guess you just don't want to spend any time with me after all…' He then proceeded to give me the puppy-dog eyes and pout. He knows no boundaries when it comes to getting his way. Of course, he hung out with Lorcan all afternoon while I fumed at my idiocy at giving in.

'Alright, boys, it's time for me to go.' Lorcan said finally, putting down his controller and stretching. His words were met with groans.

'Aw, c'mon Lor, stay for just one more round.' Said a boy I now knew as Alex.

'Yeah, I'm sure Ryan, Lewis and Tom won't mind.' Said a blonde.

'Yeah, it's not them I'm particularly worried about. If I don't leave now, I'm afraid I'll be castrated.' He said, glancing over to where I sat, arms folded, frown firmly in place.

'See you later guys. We'll meet for drinks next weekend or something.'

'Bye Dom!' Lu called after us as we walked out.

'You most certainly will not be 'meeting for drinks'.' I fumed. 'I thought we already had the conversation about teaching my younger brother to follow in your footsteps.'

He rolled his eyes. 'Yes, Your Highness. I'll try not to corrupt him too much.'

'Bye Maman!' I called, sticking my head in the kitchen as we walked by.

My mom wiped her flour-y hands on her apron and pulled me into a hug. 'Now, you be good, alright?'

It was my turn to roll my eyes. 'No wild parties, got it.'

'And be careful!' She said as we walked out the back door and into the gradually fading sunlight.

'Well, that was a fun afternoon. I got to watch you get yelled at and mess around with the boys.' Lorcan said.

'Yeah, about that. Since when are you so chummy with my brother and his friends? Can't you just get some of your own?'

'As a matter of fact, I do have some of my own. Who do you think I live with?'

'Well, I don't know anyone who'd want to live with you voluntarily.' I muttered. He rolled his eyes, and took my arm. I grimaced.

'Oh, stop being such a baby.' He said, and we disapparated.

When we arrived, I immediately sat down on my bed. 'Well, at least I have you.'

'You know your talking to a bed, right?'

'Of course. I suppose we're going to have to move it, yeah?'

'Preferably out of my apartment.'

'No! I was thinking more along the lines of my room.' I said.

'You and Jamie are sharing a room, and there's already furniture in there.'

'I'm not sleeping on anything that you've possibly infected.'

'Whatever.' He muttered.

His face lightened as Jamie bounced into the room. 'Good! Someone to take her off my hands. How the hell do you deal with such an annoying person all of the time?'

Jamie shrugged. 'I have my own psychiatrist.'

'Hey Dom.' Lewis said casually as he leant on the doorway. 'Good to see you two didn't kill each other.'

'Just barely.' Lorcan growled. 'I'm going to go take a shower.'

'As long as it isn't a cold one.' Jamie said in a sing-song voice, flopping down on the bed next to me.

'That's disgusting.' I said flatly.

'Yeah, and anyway you can't, Tom's in there. He just got back from work.' Lewis said.

'Who works on the weekends anyway?' He muttered, walking out of the room.

'I kind of take offence to that.' Jamie said.

'Don't. Anything Lorcan says doesn't really matter anyway.' I said.

'Ouch.' Lewis said, lying down on the couch. 'Here's a question for you; why do you hate him so much?'

'What's not to hate?'

'And once again, ouch.' He grinned.

'Where's the other member of your little group then?'

'Ryan? He's probably off brooding somewhere.'

Jamie giggled. 'Ah, yes, those were the days. It was kind of like trying to make the Queen's body guards laugh, huh Dom? You know the ones with the funny hats?'

I laughed. 'Yep. Good times. Especially when you cast that spell on those feathers to tickle him constantly.'

'That was you guys?' Lewis asked. 'Well then, I'll have to let him know.'

'Please do.' Jamie said. 'After all, what's he going to do?'

'Brood a little bit more, most likely.' I grinned.

'Oh, c'mon, are we starting the brooding jokes early in the evening?' A voice said from the doorway.

I looked up and saw Ryan Mcartey, a tall boy with long-ish, brown hair and green eyes. Him I don't mind as much as the other ones. He's always been semi-nice to me, despite his constant feeling sorry for himself.

'Of course.' Jamie said, staring up at the ceiling. 'What other way is there?'

He rolled his eyes. 'I don't know, maybe you could accept that I'm not eternally depressed?'

Jamie was about to reply when-

'GOD DAMN IT TOM, GET OUT OF THE BLOODY SHOWER ALREADY!' I heard Lorcan shout from the other end of the apartment, followed by a bang and a girlish scream.

'Well, it sounds like Lorcan just blasted the shower door down.' Lewis grinned. Stupid perpetual happiness.

'I always though he had sort of a gay quality to him…' Jamie mused.

I smiled happily. Good thing Jamie was here, otherwise I'd never get through it.

'Wait a minute, I thought Lorcan wasn't supposed to get angry.' I said thoughtfully.

Lewis burst into laughter. 'That's just not around you.'

I frowned. 'What do you mean?'

Ryan thumped Lewis around the head before he could answer. 'Best to leave it alone, Dom.'

I kept my frown firmly in place. I was now very confused, rather pissed off and trapped in an apartment with my best friend, a boy who will not stop being cheerful, a insane prankster, Broody McBroodster, and the guy I hate. Isn't my life just the greatest thing in the world?


End file.
